1. Cross-References to Related Applications
Ring-risers and Conduit Boxes for electrical and other wires. This invention uses the Disclosure Document No. 363139 received by the PTO on Oct. 11, 1994.
2. Field of Invention
Conventional ring-risers and conduit boxes which have threaded screw holes for mounting
______________________________________ "Outlet or Junction Box" 1,672,683 Knoderer 6/5/28 "Electrical Wall Cabinet" 2,044,860 Silverman 6/23/36 "Lighting Fixture" 3,036,207 Endelson 5/22/62 "Recessed Lighting Fixtures" 3,099,404 Kaufman, et al. 7/30/63 "Plate For Adjustably Mounting 3,917,899 Oliver 11/4/75 Electrical Receptacle" "Self-Aligning Outlet Box Assembly" 4,098,423 Marrero 5/22/90 "Adjustable Electric Outlet Box" 4,634,015 Taylor 1/6/87 "Dual Size Outlet Box Mounting 4,757,908 Medlin, Sr. 7/19/88 Bracket " "Adjustable Mounting Assembly for 5,289,934 Smith et al. 3/1/94 Electrical Outlet Box" "Unterputzdose mit eingesetzter 206963 Germany 1/11/60 Tragvorrichtung for mehrere Installationsgerate" ______________________________________
3. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional ring-risers and conduit boxes which have threaded screw holes for mounting.
The conventional ring-risers and conduit boxes do not allow the fixture to be aligned vertically if the box assembly is mounted slanted. The misaligned box assembly can be a serious problem to correct when the box assembly is mounted misaligned in a hardened concrete wall. The misaligned box assembly has to be loosened from its original position by chipping the box out of the wall. Then a new box assembly must be installed properly aligned. Our improved conduit box will solve this problem because can be the device or fixture can be mounted vertically even if our box is misaligned.
The current procedures for installation of conduit boxes with ring-risers is an electrician will prefabricate an electrical box. The prefabrication includes punching out the mechanically stamped knock-out holes in the box. Conduit pipe is then connected to the box via conduit connectors through the punched out knock-out holes. The electrician then tapes the outside of the box assembly with masking or duct tape to prevent concrete from entering the box assembly. The electrician usually follows the steel-worker who puts in the rebar for the concrete wall. The electrician installs the electrical conduit and the box assembly at the same time. The electrician then attaches the ring-riser to the box assembly. The electrician then seals the outside of the box with masking or duct tape. The tape prevents the concrete and concrete slurry from entering the box. The electrician then fills the box assembly with newspaper to provide additional protection from concrete and concrete slurry from entering the box assembly. The electrician then seals the front of the ring-riser with tape.
The electrician then secures the box assembly with wire to rebar, conduit or anything except water pipes in the to be formed wall. This securing is to prevent the box assembly from shifting during the placement of the concrete in the wall forms or the consolidation of the placed concrete to remove voids in the concrete. The mason then places the concrete in the form to create the concrete wall. The concrete is very heavy and the pressure from the weight of the concrete and the vibration for consolidation of the concrete to remove voids often cause the box to shift. The concrete then cures. A misaligned box is then in situ in hardened concrete. The device or fixture to be mounted cannot be mounted vertically in a misaligned box.
To fix the problem the misaligned box must then be chipped out of the concrete wall and thrown away. A new electrical box and a new ring-riser must then be installed. An opening capable of receiving the new box aligned properly must be chipped out of the concrete wall before mounting the new box. The process of removing the old box from the concrete wall is time consuming and labor intensive. Furthermore, the strength of the concrete wall is decreased by the disturbance of chipping the old box out of the wall. Applicants' improved ring-riser and conduit box will solve this problem. Applicants' box can be mounted misaligned in a concrete wall and allow the device or fixture to be mounted vertically without removing and replacing the box assembly.
Furthermore, applicants improved ring-riser does not require additional special parts to mount the device or fixture vertically. Applicants' improved ring-riser is a very simple design.
______________________________________ "Outlet or Junction Box" 1,672,683 Knoderer 6/5/28 ______________________________________
Knoderer shows a cover plate with arcuate slots used to secure a switch or fixture "by clamping screws 15 threaded therein" (e.g. p. 2, 1. 4-5).
The structure of Knoderer is such that to mount a fixture are as follows: First, the crown flange 13 must be adjusted utilizing the threaded screws 15 and tightened. Second, the fixture must be mounted through ears 14. Third, the cover 5' is snapped to the junction box 1. In comparison, applicants' ring-riser has a two step installation process. First, the ring-riser is fastened to a conventional junction box. Second, the electrical device is fastened to the ring-riser with a self-tapping screw (aligned itself in the process of installing). Applicants' installation process has one less step. Furthermore the order of mounting the cover (ring-riser) is reversed.
Knoderer FIG. 1 further shows that threaded screws were the intent of Knoderer because the arcuate slots have a circular hole at the end for the head of the threaded screw to go through the plate.
In addition, Knoderer utilizes threaded screws. In comparison, the applicants' improved ring-riser utilizes self-tapping screws which only require the slot as a `pilot hole` for the screw to get started. The slot acts as an integral part of the self tapping screw.
Furthermore, Knoderer states, "This invention has for its object the provision of an improved junction or outlet box having simple connection means between the cover and body portions whereby they go together with a snap action; whereby all loose parts or parts requiring to be separately operated are dispensed with." (e.g. p. 1, 1. 25-31). This clearly demonstrates that Knoderer intended to have a snap in unit without loose parts. In comparison, applicants' improved ring-riser has no loose parts such as the fixture which is not secured until the self-tapping screws are attached to the ring-riser.
In addition, Knoderer's comment to dispense with loose parts demonstrates that Knoderer intended to use threaded screws and did not intend to utilize self-tapping screws which are loose until screwed in place.
Knoderer contemplates having a self contained attachment mechanism. Considering the time frame that the Knoderer application was filed in 1921 when materials were a much more expensive portion of construction than labor, the intent of the patent should be interpreted that Knoderer wished to limit the number of loose parts which could be lost and were difficult to replace. Knoderer had a lesser concern with the amount of time labor was needed to install the junction box. In comparison, the applicant's improved ring-riser takes into account the modem high cost of labor. Once the ring-riser is mounted, an electrician would use a screw gun and mount the electrical fixture in little time as opposed to the three step procedure described in paragraph above. Furthermore, screws and electrical fixtures are much available now than in 1921, an unforeseen event. Therefore, applicants' ring-riser has an unexpected benefit of saving labor time.
Furthermore, Knoderer contemplates utilizing a customized junction box as well as a custom cover plate to utilize the snap interface between the plate and the box. In comparison, the applicants' ring-riser would utilize a conventional junction box, thus reducing the costs by not requiring a custom made box. Therefore, applicants' ring-riser has an unexpected benefit of cost savings.
Knoderer utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. These patents utilize three elements for its fastening means: 1) threaded screw, 2) arcuate slot, and 3) screw threaded socket. The threaded screw penetrates the arcuate slot and threads into the screw threaded socket. The fastening occurs through a clamping means gripping the arcuate slot between the threaded screw and the screw threaded socket. In comparison, applicants' self-tapping fastening means only has two elements: 1) self-tapping screw and 2) arcuate slot. The self-tapping screw engages with the arcuate slot to form the fastening means. Thus applicants' conduit box's fastening means omits an element.
Knoderer utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. Applicants' conduit box fastening means utilizes a self-tapping screw which does not require a screw threaded hole. Thus the applicants' have made an unsuggested modification.
Knoderer utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. Threaded screws must be carefully screwed in to prevent the screw threading from being "stripped." The preferred method of screwing such small threaded screws is to use a manual screwdriver. This is time consuming. In comparison, applicants' conduit box utilizes a self-tapping screw which can be screwed in with a screw-gun which is much faster than a manual screwdriver. Since the screw is self-tapping and does not require close tolerance threading, the installer is less concerned with stripping the threads on the screw. The applicants' conduit box utilizes a new principle of operation by utilizing self-tapping screws.
______________________________________ "Electrical Wall Cabinet" 2,044,860 Silverman 6/23/36 ______________________________________
Silverman shows an electrical wall cabinet with arcuate slots that are used to insure "an accurate relation between the electrical devices, the shield and the front of the cabinet notwithstanding any adjustment that is made." (e.g. c. 1, 1. 54-55 and c. 2, 1. 1). FIG. 3 clearly shows the use of a threaded screw 30 and the "screw-threaded sockets 28." (e.g. col. 4, 1. 11). Therefore, the screws for the arcuate slots are threaded.
In comparison, the applicants' improved conduit box utilizes self-tapping screws. Therefore, the arcuate slot is an integral part of the fastening of the electrical receptacle to the ring-riser. Whereas, Silverman utilizes the arcuate slots merely as a guide for the screw and are not integral part of the fastening means.
Furthermore, Silverman's application of a wall cabinet electrical box is likely to have a number of loose wires contained in the box. The utilization of self-tapping screws in such an application may `pinch` or damage some of the interior wires because of the number of wires and the restricted space. Therefore, the use of self-tapping screws is unobvious in Silverman.
Silverman utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. These patents utilize three elements for its fastening means: 1) threaded screw, 2) arcuate slot, and 3) screw threaded socket. The threaded screw penetrates the arcuate slot and threads into the screw threaded socket. The fastening occurs through a clamping means gripping the arcuate slot between the threaded screw and the screw threaded socket. In comparison, applicants' self-tapping fastening means only has two elements: 1) self-tapping screw and 2) arcuate slot. The self-tapping screw engages with the arcuate slot to form the fastening means. Thus applicants' conduit box's fastening means omits an element.
Silverman utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. Applicants' conduit box fastening means utilizes a self-tapping screw which does not require a screw threaded hole. Thus the applicants' have made an unsuggested modification.
Silverman utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. Threaded screws must be carefully screwed in to prevent the screw threading from being "stripped." The preferred method of screwing such small threaded screws is to use a manual screwdriver. This is time consuming. In comparison, applicants' conduit box utilizes a self-tapping screw which can be screwed in with a screw-gun which is much faster than a manual screwdriver. Since the screw is self-tapping and does not require close tolerance threading, the installer is less concerned with stripping the threads on the screw. The applicants' conduit box utilizes a new principle of operation by utilizing self-tapping screws.
______________________________________ "Lighting Fixture" 3,036,207 Endelson 5/22/62 ______________________________________
Endelson shows a lighting fixture with arcuate slots that allow limited axial movement with pins restricting the movement. The fastening means is a central stud 20 with a nut 42. (e.g. col. 3, 1. 50-51). The slots (46, 48) and the pins (38, 40) act merely as guides before the nut is tightened and are not as an integral part of the fastening means.
Furthermore, Endelson fixture has four components for its fastening means. First, a threaded stud. Second, a threaded nut. Third, an arcuate slot. Fourth, a pin to fit in the arcuate slot. In contrast, the applicants' conduit box has only two parts for its fastening means. First, a self-tapping screw. Second, an arcuate slot to receive the self tapping screw. Therefore, the applicants' conduit box reduces the number of components for the fastening means.
The Endelson pins and slots act only as a guide to limit the rotation of the fixture. This is demonstrated by arcuate slot 46 being longer than arcuate slot 48. The different slots are utilized to limit the rotation. In comparison, the applicants' slots are an integral part of the fastening means and do not act only as a guide to limit the rotation of the fixture.
A disadvantage of Endelson is that the when the center nut is tightened, the entire apparatus will tend to rotate clockwise with the tightening of the nut. This is because a center torque will apply a turning force to the entire apparatus when the nut is near the end stages of being tightened. The rotation could go as far as arcuate slots and pins will allow. In comparison, the applicants' conduit box is attached with self-tapping screw near the outer edges of the box. Therefore, the turning force is not applied at the center axis of the device and is less likely to result in the apparatus turning.
Endelson shows a lighting fixture with arcuate slots that allow limited axial rotation with pins restricting the rotation. The fastening means is a central stud 20 with a nut 42. (e.g. col. 3, 1. 50-51). The slots (46, 48) and the pins (38, 40) act merely as guides before the nut is tightened and are not as an integral part of the fastening means 32. The Endelson pins and slots act only as a guide to limit the rotation of the fixture. This is demonstrated by arcuate slot 46 being longer than arcuate slot 48. The different slots are utilized to limit the rotation. In comparison, the applicants' slots are an integral part of the fastening means and do not act only as a guide to limit the rotation of the fixture. Thus applicants' use is a new principle of operation because the arcuate slots are not used as guides and there is no central threaded stud with a nut.
Endelson fixture has four elements for its fastening means: 1) a threaded stud, 2) a threaded nut, 3) an arcuate slot, and 4) a pin to fit in the arcuate slot. In contrast, the applicants' conduit box has only two parts for its fastening means: 1) a self-tapping screw, and 2) an arcuate slot to receive the self tapping screw. Therefore, the applicants' conduit box reduces the number of elements for the fastening means.
______________________________________ "Recessed Lighting Fixtures" 3,099,404 Kaufman, et al. 7/30/63 ______________________________________
Kaufman, et. al. ("Kaufman") shows a recessed lighting fixture having a movable socket carrying plate that vertically adjusts to accommodate different size lamps. The lighting socket is moved and locked into place with spring-loaded tongue that impales the slot as a locking mechanism.
Applicants' improved ring-riser utilizes an arcuate slot to receive a self-tapping fastening means, such as a self-tapping screw. The primarily distinction is that Kaufman allows vertical relocation of the fixture. In comparison, applicants' improved ring riser allows axial rotation of fixtures and devices. Therefore, the difference is that the axis of relocation is different.
Kaufman shows a recessed lighting fixture having a movable socket carrying plate that vertically adjusts to accommodate different size lamps. The lighting socket is moved and locked into place with spring-loaded tongue that impale the slot as a locking mechanism. The primarily function of Kaufman is to allow vertical relocation of the fixture. In comparison, applicants' improved ring-riser allows axial rotation of fixtures and devices. The difference is that the axis of relocation is different.
______________________________________ "Plate For Adjustably Mounting 3,917,899 Oliver 11/4/75 Electrical Receptacle" ______________________________________
Oliver shows a electrical receptacle that is mounted utilizing a "clamping means" (e.g. col. 4, 1. 51-52). The purpose of the clamping means is two fold. First, the clamping means in for the purpose of grounding the outlet. Second, the clamp is allows axial rotation of the electrical receptacle.
Applicants' improved ring riser utilizes an arcuate slot to receive a self-tapping fastening means, such as a self-tapping screw. The clamping means demonstrates that Oliver was substantially concerned with having a positive connection with a large surface area for grounding purposes, thus utilizing a self-tapping screw would be an unobvious substitute. Furthermore, Oliver has no arcuate slot for receiving a self-tapping screw.
Oliver has the problem that to mount the receptacle, the receptacle must be maneuvered to allow the flanges of the clamping means to fit within the interior edge of the opening of the "plate [with] . . . central raised portion" (e.g. col. 4, 1. 53-56) ("ring riser"). In contrast, applicants' improved ring-riser does not require flanges to fit within the interior edge of the ring-riser. Instead, a conventional receptacle would be placed on the exterior of the applicants' ring-riser and mounted utilizing self-tapping screws.
Furthermore, the device for Oliver would be expensive to construct because it requires a specially made electrical receptacle with a "grounding wedge" (e.g. col. 3, 1. 31-32) and other moving parts. Such a specially made electrical receptacle would be expensive to construct compared to a conventional mass produced electrical receptacle. In comparison, applicants' ring-riser utilizes conventional electrical receptacles that are mounted with a self-tapping screw. Thus applicants' ring-riser would utilize readily available electrical receptacles.
Oliver utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an ear and engages a grounding wedge through a screw threaded hole located on the grounding wedge. The fastening means has three elements: 1) a threaded screw, 2) an ear (screw goes through), and 3) a grounding wedge with a screw threaded hole. In contrast, the applicants' conduit box only utilizes two elements in its fastening means: 1) a self-tapping screw and 2) an arcuate slot. The self-tapping screw engages the arcuate slot to form the fastening means. Thus applicants' conduit box's fastening means omits an element.
Oliver utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an ear and engages a grounding wedge through a screw threaded hole. Oliver makes no reference to having an arcuate slot to receive a self-tapping screw. In contrast, applicants' conduit box utilizes an arcuate slot to receive a self-tapping screw. Therefore, applicants' conduit box has an unsuggested modification.
______________________________________ "Self-Aligning Outlet Box Assembly" 4,098,423 Marrero 5/22/90 ______________________________________
This patent is a spring loaded box. This box is difficult to construct and requires special parts to use. In contrast, applicants' box is a simpler design. This box adjusts longitudinal and not axially. Applicants' improved conduit box adjusts axially. Furthermore, this box locks in place and cannot be adjusted once locked in place. Whereas, applicants' improved conduit box can be unscrewed and readjusted.
______________________________________ "Adjustable Electric Outlet Box" 4,634,015 Taylor 1/6/87 ______________________________________
This box has a collar in the box interior which allows depth adjustment via a screw. This box does not adjust axially. Applicants' improved conduit box adjusts axially.
______________________________________ "Dual Size Outlet Box Mounting Bracket" 4,757,908 Medlin, Sr. 7/19/88 ______________________________________
Medlin, Sr. ("Medlin") shows a outlet or junction box mounted on a bracket that is mounted to a vertical stud. The bracket allows the mounting of the outlet box. The bracket has multiple openings to receive different screws for different commercially available of boxes. The bracket is for the mounting of the box by connecting to at least one adjoining wall or stud. The purpose of the bracket is to be able to mount different boxes to the universal bracket which is mounted to a wall
The purpose of the Medlin mounting bracket is to be able to mount different boxes to the universal bracket which is mounted to a wall. In contrast, the applicants' improved conduit box and improved bracket vary in the basic goal of properly mounting a device on a misaligned conduit box. Therefore, the Medlin bracket and the applicants' bracket are very different.
Medlin has a disadvantage that it does not allow the axial rotation of the device or fixture to be mounted. In comparison, the applicants' improved conduit box and improved bracket permit axial rotation of the device or fixture. Thus applicants' conduit box and bracket are novel.
Furthermore, the Medlin mounting bracket works with the presumption that the box is not yet mounted and utilizes the bracket in the box mounting. In contrast, the applicants' improved conduit box and improved bracket work on the presumption that the box is already mounted misaligned in the wall. The benefits of the applicants' conduit box and bracket are only utilized after the box is mounted misaligned in the wall.
Medlin shows a outlet or junction box mounted on a bracket that is mounted to a vertical stud. The bracket allows the mounting of the outlet box. The bracket has multiple openings to receive different screws for different commercially available of boxes. The bracket is for the mounting of the box by connecting to at least one adjoining wall or stud. The purpose of the bracket is to be able to mount different boxes to the universal bracket which is mounted to a wall. In comparison, the applicants' bracket is to convert a conventional conduit box to the equivalent of an improved conduit box by adding the arcuate slot. Thus a different problem is solved.
The purpose of the Medlin mounting bracket is to be able to mount different boxes to the universal bracket which is mounted to a wall. In contrast, the applicants' improved conduit box and improved bracket vary in the basic goal of properly mounting a device on a misaligned conduit box. Therefore, the Medlin bracket and the applicants' bracket are very different.
The Medlin mounting bracket works with the presumption that the box is not yet mounted and utilizes the bracket in the box mounting. In contrast, the applicants' improved conduit box and improved bracket work on the presumption that the box is already mounted misaligned in the wall. The benefits of the applicants' conduit box and bracket are only utilized after the box is mounted misaligned in the wall. Thus the applicants' improved conduit box and bracket are not truly related to Medlin.
______________________________________ "Adjustable Mounting Assembly 5,289,934 Smith et al. 3/1/94 for Electrical Outlet Box" ______________________________________
This box allows depth adjustment of the box via a screw. This box does not adjust axially. Applicants' improved conduit box adjusts axially.
______________________________________ "Unterputzdose mit eingesetzter 206963 Germany 1/11/60 Tragvorrichtung fur mehrere Installationsgerate" ______________________________________
Germany shows a bracket with an arcuate slot that is connected to a conduit box. The bracket is then used to snap in various electrical switches. Tongue 2a appears to snap into open flange 1c.
Furthermore, the arcuate slot is utilized as a guide and not as an integral part of the fastening means for the electrical device that the applicants' bracket utilizes. In contrast, applicants' bracket utilizes a self-tapping screw to attach the electrical device.
Furthermore, in Silverman FIG. 3, the screw receiving hole 6d has an apparent second horizontal line indicating that it has threading for a threaded screw. Therefore, Germany utilizes a threaded screw as a fastening means. Applicants utilize a self-tapping fastening means.
In conclusion, the applicants' bracket differs from Germany for two reasons. First, Germany's bracket adjusts within the box to form the proper alignment and the switches are aligned with the bracket. In comparison, the applicants' bracket is aligned with the misaligned box and the electrical device is then properly aligned utilizing self-tapping screws that connect to the arcuate slots in the bracket. In essence, the applicants' bracket transforms a conventional conduit box into an improved conduit box (See applicants' FIG. 6). Second, Germany utilizes a tongue and flange system of connecting the switch to the bracket. In contrast, the applicants' utilize a self-tapping screw fastening means to connect the electrical device to the bracket.
Germany utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. These patents utilize three elements for its fastening means: 1) threaded screw, 2) arcuate slot, and 3) screw threaded socket. The threaded screw penetrates the arcuate slot and threads into the screw threaded socket. The fastening occurs through a clamping means gripping the arcuate slot between the threaded screw and the screw threaded socket. In comparison, applicants' self-tapping fastening means only has two elements: 1) self-tapping screw and 2) arcuate slot. The self-tapping screw engages with the arcuate slot to form the fastening means. Thus applicants' conduit box's fastening means omits an element.
Germany utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. Applicants' conduit box fastening means utilizes a self-tapping screw which does not require a screw threaded hole. Thus the applicants' have made an unsuggested modification.
Germany utilizes a threaded screw which penetrates an arcuate slot and is received by a screw threaded hole. Threaded screws must be carefully screwed in to prevent the screw threading from being "stripped." The preferred method of screwing such small threaded screws is to use a manual screwdriver. This is time consuming. In comparison, applicants' conduit box utilizes a self-tapping screw which can be screwed in with a screw-gun which is much faster than a manual screwdriver. Since the screw is self-tapping and does not require close tolerance threading, the installer is less concerned with stripping the threads on the screw. The applicants' conduit box utilizes a new principle of operation by utilizing self-tapping screws.